Tease
by UchihaItaSasu
Summary: Uchiha Itachi is the most popular guy in school, but he has never shown any real interest in any of the suitors that have thrown themselves on him. Until that day... The day he meets that boy that defies all common sense. Shy, but confident. Innocent, but naughty. Can Itachi deal with such contrasts? ItachixSasuke, AU, YAOI, not really incest, but still ItaSasu-goodness. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

**A/N:** This is an AU story, Itachi and Sasuke are not brothers, even though I have no qualms of writing some good ol' Uchihacest. In fact, it's one of my favourite things in the world. I just couldn't help imagining what it would be like if Itachi saw Sasuke for the very first time and instantly fell in love.

I'm in the progress of writing an extensive ItaSasu Uchichacest story, but I strayed off topic for a bit and this was the result.

I hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

I let out a breath of air I didn't even realize I was holding. Never in my life had I ever seen a sight like this. He held a stack of books closely clutched to his chest, dark smouldering eyes darting across the hallway.

Thick ebony strands of silky hair seemed to flow around his pretty face on an unnoticeable gush of wind and that small but sexy body moved with a grace that held me captivated. His black jeans hugged his hips and legs just enough to show his shapely form and a fitted black shirt with long sleeves and a deep V-neck revealed the velvety skin of his smooth chest.

And yet, he looked so lost and helpless, so utterly abandoned. I didn't know which fluttered more demanding at the sight of this tantalizing little creature, my arousal or the butterflies in my stomach.

Obviously new to this college, he walked slowly past the lockers, glancing now and then on the piece of paper in his hand. As he halted when he found the number he was looking for, he clumsily fumbled with his key and put some of his books away.

I was so caught up in the picture in front of me, I hadn't noticed the 3 guys walking past me and heading straight for the gorgeous boy. Before he could react, they had slammed his lithe body against the lockers and slapped the remaining books out of his shaking hands.

"Well well, would you look at the little pretty boy here?"

They were all at least 4 inch taller than he was and glanced down on him with matching evil smirks.

"Do you want know what we like to do with sexy little things like you, darling? Or shall we just keep it a surprise for you?"

The boy looked even smaller and more lost then he had before. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, in what looked like an attempt to wish his attackers away. The 3 laughed as the boy flinched when a hand grabbed his chin roughly.

My stomach turned and I lunged forward to grab and twist the hand that was stroking the now teary cheek of that beautiful face. With a surprised cry of pain, the guy let him go and stared at me.

"Itachi? What the fuck man?"

I positioned myself between the 3 and the shaking boy and glared at them viciously, knowing they wouldn't stand up to me. I have always been the strong, tall and popular guy here. Guys want to _be_ me and girls want to be _with_ me. Not that I'd ever been really interested though.

I reached out and pushed the boy even further behind me. His trembling hands grabbed the hem of my shirt and I could feel his hot breath through the thin fabric. His fingers brushed against my back and I noticed the mere touch of his soft skin made my blood boil.

"Come on Itachi, where is your sense of humour? We were just playing with him!"

I growled at him, which was all the warning he needed to shut up.

"Leave him alone, this is a friend of mine. If I hear about any of you ever coming near him again, I'm gonna raise hell, you hear me?"

I lied about knowing him, but they didn't need to know. The tallest one gave me a little glare, but didn't dare to defy me. He rolled his eyes and fumed off, the other two following him quickly.

I turned around and started picking up the books and papers that lay scattered on the floor. I glanced up and saw the boy staring at me, fists still clenched and the cutest red flush over his nose and cheeks.

I smiled as I stood up, towering a full head over the gorgeous teen.

_He would fit right underneath my chin if I were to hold him close to me._

I mused while returning the books to him.

"Are you alright?"

I asked, still smiling at him.

"Y-Yes... Thank... Thank you s-so much..."

His voice was soft and sexy and the sensual edge of it send shivers down my spine. My head was suddenly flooded with suggestions of what that voice would sound like if I could get him to scream my name and beg me for more.

_Thank you brain..._

I must've been staring at him, because the cute red flush had suddenly returned full force on his face.

"I... uhm... I really have t-to go now... T-Thanks again..."

He brushed past me, the feel of his silky fingers still tingling on my skin.

"Wait up!"

I ran after him. He was surprisingly fast for someone with such short legs.

"Hold on, what's your name?"

"Sasuke."

I eyed him while walking beside him. He hadn't looked at me yet, his eyes fixed on his shoes. He softly bit his bottom lip, bringing even more sinful thoughts to my already corrupted mind.

I grinned, trying to divert my lusting brain.

"Wow, that sounds almost as sweet as you look."

When he let out a soft chuckle, I immediately made it my life's goal to hear that more often. And to see that adorable flush over his face of course.

"What was your name again?"

The smouldering onyx eyes were now fully focused on me. I'm pretty sure I was as flushed as he had been earlier, if not more.

"My name is Itachi, and I assure you, I'm nowhere near as sweet as that may sound."

I grinned sheepishly, silently scolding myself for acting like a little schoolgirl with a crush.

His chuckle had now evolved into full laughter, the hoarseness in his voice even more obvious and entirely pleasant. He stood still to look at me, with a smile that exposed a row of perfect white teeth.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Itachi, but 'sweet' is not the first thing that comes to mind when one meets someone like you!"

Another snicker while he looked up at me from underneath his thick black lashes. If I didn't know any better I would think he was already teasing me.

"Well then, Itachi..."

He practically purred! I prayed to the heavens that my moan was not loud enough for him to have heard it.

"...could you please tell me where classroom 212 is?"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

The following days had been much of a blur; I found it hard to really focus on anything. I kept hearing that soft sensual voice in my head and I had let my mind's eye wander over his body shamelessly.

Such a gorgeous body, that small, sexy chest tapering into a tiny waist and shapely hips and Oh-My-God-That-Ass! I rubbed my temples in an attempt to bring the flow of blood back to my brains.

Not that it was getting any better after sunset. My nights had been filled with images and dreams of dark eyes filled with lust, of moist lips that were red and swollen from kissing and of that amazing body writhing beneath me in pleasure. Needless to say, I didn't have much rest, even if I did manage to fall asleep.

I had reserved the next few hours for myself to do some physical training. Maybe that could help me blow off some steam and get my mind off of him for a while.

As I entered the gym, I saw the two girls behind the counter giggling and talking softly to each other.

"... SO cute!"

I heard the pretty redhead say to her friend.

"Hello ladies, you both look particularly happy this morning!"

I gave them a flashing smile and leaned over the counter. I was rewarded with two happy squeals and kisses on both of my cheeks.

"Wow, it really is a good day today! So much eye candy in here."

The blonde grinned widely. I raised one eyebrow at them and pretended to me hurt.

"Are you telling me that you girls have been looking at other men, besides me?"

I pouted.

"Aww, don't worry Itachi, you are still our number 1 for sure. But that boy that just walked in... He was so adorable! I actually feel like going for a work out right now!"

The redhead playfully stuck her tongue out. I laughed and shook my finger at them over my shoulder as I headed for the locker-rooms.

"Behave now, girls!"

After quickly changing in my workout gear, I neatly tied my long dark hair back, knowing that otherwise it would annoy the hell out of me during a work-out.

I passed a mirror and stared at the reflection for a second. I knew I looked good, though I wasn't the kind of person to really give that any thought. My frequent workouts really had been paying off and I was starting to be satisfied with the figure I saw.

But as soon as I had made my way halfway through the gym, heading for the ring in search of a good sparring partner, all my confidence was suddenly reduced to nothing.

Sweaty palms, shaking knees and a fluttering heartbeat made me feel like the sheepish schoolgirl I had cursed just a few days ago. And yet again, the reason for my sudden transformation was the same.

There he was, lying on his back, benching heavy looking weights. Well, compared to his small form that is. The muscles in his arms vibrated slightly as he held the weights above his head. A single drop of sweat made its way seductively over his temple.

He was wearing a tight black tank top that showed off his delicious shoulders and arms in a heart wrenching way, and a pair of black velvety shorts... I felt like someone had just opened the ground beneath me and I was falling into emptiness. Those fucking impossible shorts...

I swallowed hard at the sight of his both soft and toned thighs and the tiny edge of perfect round ass peeking out from underneath the supple fabric. As he pushed the weights up again, his tank top crept up just enough to reveal the subtle v-shaped muscles below his navel.

_Gods..._

All rational thoughts had abandoned me, while my eyes drank in every arousing inch of him. I realized I was doomed; nothing and no one else would ever be good enough for me now. This gorgeous little creature had poisoned me with his unreal perfection. And I just HAD to have him.

2 hours later I had still not lifted a finger, as all I could do was watching him going through his exercises that seemed to be routines for him. He had been gathering quite the admiring crowd, consisting of both males and females, gawking as he moved through the gym with the feral grace of a cat.

And you just had to admire his persistence. 2 full hours of grinding workouts and he still didn't show any sign of fatigue.

_Yes brain, I understand how that could be convenient... Now stop it, goddammit!_

When he finally grabbed his towel and headed for the showers, he still hadn't noticed me. True, I had done my best to stay out of his line of sight, but my rational thinking was not my best virtue at this point, so I was almost surprised I hadn't just walked up to him...

._..and grabbed his hands to bring them up over his head. And let my tongue slide over his lips. And let one of my hands drop down to his delicious hips. And..._

_Dammit!_ _Focus... focus Itachi!"_

I walked into the locker-rooms a few minutes later and heard the shower running. Since everyone else had already left, I figured he was the one in there right now. Even though I hadn't been able to do even a single exercise, I was still sweaty, so I decided to rinse off quickly.

When I entered the showers, I could hardly see anything through the thick mist. He had to be standing all the way in the back, with the water temperature at maximum. I took a quick shower way up front, trying my very best to not think about the object of my desire, standing presumably butt naked just a few feet away.

By the time I heard the shower turn off, I was already putting my shoes on. I grinned at his apparent love for long and scorching showers.

_So you like it slow and hot huh?_

It seemed as if everything about this boy was turning me on beyond belief.

Just as I started to wonder if he even noticed he wasn't alone in the showers, I got my answer.

From the mist slowly came a perfect figure, getting more and more in focus as he moved right towards me. I was frozen in my position of tying the laces of my shoe. And even though I realized my mouth was hanging wide open, I couldn't find enough common sense to close it.

He had draped his towel over his head, roughly rubbing through the dark strands of hair and his eyes closed. With glistening drops of water clinging to his porcelain skin, he continued to walk towards me with a sensual sway in his hips, his feet making no sound when they touched the wet floor.

I tried to swallow as my eyes grazed hungrily over his gloriously naked and almost hairless body, unable to think straight. He might have had a little fun in the shower, because his gorgeous half erect cock was jutting up nicely, bobbing up and down seductively with every step he took. Damn... Calling him a 'little boy' did him NO justice whatsoever!

Licking my lips, my lust-hazed mind was short circuiting. I could almost picture myself dropping on my knees in front of him, wrapping my hands around that perfect little ass and my lips around that tempting cock that had me hypnotized.

When he finally opened his eyes, I saw the shock of me sitting there staring almost literally hit him. He came to a sudden stop, his face flushed so red that I couldn't help but grin a little.

Quickly his towel dropped down to cover his nakedness and he just stood there, eyes wide open and his mouth moving without making any sound.

I finally recovered a little and cleared my throat.

"Well, I hope you won't charge me for that awesome show, because I didn't bring any cash. Not that it wasn't worth every penny of course."

I hadn't thought it to be possible, but his face turned an even deeper shade of red. With a devilish smirk I finished lacing my shoes and sat up straight, looking at him with badly hidden amusement.

"I-I..."

_Hmm, seems like he has finally gotten that sexy voice back._

"...I..."

_Okay, maybe not._

My grin now stretched from ear to ear.

"Yes? You what?"

I was going to hell for teasing him, but he looked so fucking adorable. I just couldn't help myself.

"I-I'm... so sorry... I t-thought I was alone in here..."

he stammered.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

I flashed him my most seductive smile.

"Don't be sorry though... _I'm_ not..."

His expression turned from shocked to confused, which made him chew on that damned bottom lip again. I decided to give him a break.

"So, you wanna go grab something to eat in a bit? I'm starving!"

_For a taste of your delicious..._

_Shush brain!_

He looked at me with those intensely dark eyes, as if he was trying to figure me out. Then he visibly relaxed and even managed a dazzling smile.

"Sure, why not. I'm hungry too."

"Cool, I'll meet you outside then!"

I rushed down the hallway to get some much needed fresh air.

_Should've taken a cold shower..._

* * *

Sitting in a quiet corner of my favourite Italian restaurant, I was lost in his eyes and voice as he explained to me why he had transferred to a new school in the middle of the year.

To be honest, I didn't hear everything he said, since I was so busy ravishing every inch of him in my head. I stared at the movement of his plush lips and nodded now and then when I thought it was appropriate. Seriously, he could read me the menu card out loud and I'd pay good money to hear it.

But even though I wasn't the best listener at that time, I did understand that he was currently staying in a motel, because he couldn't find a free room around campus. I set my glass down and looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, that's unacceptable. You will stay with me then. I have more than enough room for two people."

His eyes widened at my remark, but I didn't give him a chance to refuse.

"I won't take no for an answer Sasuke. We are going by that motel right after this lunch and bring your stuff to my place."

I knew I was pushing it, but the idea of him living with me, got me excited beyond any form of reason.

He opened his mouth to say something and I interrupted him again.

"Unless the next words that are coming out of your mouth are 'Yeah, sounds good 'Tachi!' I don't wanna hear it. Got it?"

I leaned over the table, looked into his eyes and grabbed his slender wrist.

"So what were you gonna say?"

I couldn't believe it when his face softened and a small smile tugged at his lips. His obsidian eyes twinkled with amusement as he said

"Fine... Yeah, sounds good Itachi... Thank you."

I grinned and leaned back in my chair.

"Well, that went... unexpectedly positive!"

He flashed me that heart-throbbing smile again.

"Yeah, I like things to be unexpectedly positive."

My ear-to-ear grin felt like it was permanently plastered to my face.

"Good, that's settled then. Let's go!"

I laid enough money on the table to pay for both our lunches and stood up.

"Hey! You said you didn't bring any cash!"

he pouted. I laughed with my head in my neck as he tagged behind me walking to my car. I was _so_ enjoying this little turn of events.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

Chapter 3.

You should know, my parents are loaded, which had resulted in me having the biggest room available on campus. It even had a private bathroom and kitchen. He was visibly impressed with what he saw.

"Nice. You weren't exaggerating when you said you had enough space."

"Yeah, it's quite comfy here"

I smiled at him, while taking his bag from his shoulders.

"Just make yourself at home while I clear out some space in the closet. Do you prefer a certain side of the bed to sleep on?"

He raised a perfect eyebrow up at me.

"Excuse me?"

I grinned at his wide eyes.

"What? I never said I had two beds..."

He blushed a deep shade of crimson again and chuckled softly while rubbing his eyes in an attempt to hide his flushed face.

I walked up to the closet and started to put his clothes in there.

"Seriously?" I yelled at him. He peeked his head around the open door and looked at me puzzled.

"This is all you have? Oh my god Sas..."

Another raise of his eyebrow at my nickname for him.

"Tomorrow I'm getting you some new clothes; this isn't going to get you anywhere!"

He chuckled at my obvious exaggeration.

"I like travelling light. And what do you mean 'you're going to get me new clothes'? Did you become my Sugar daddy just now?"

He was standing right in front of me now, legs slightly apart, his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky little smirk on his tempting lips. He was obviously amused with his success at making me look shocked.

I stared at him for a moment before I could regain my composure. "Hmm..." I said, taking a step towards him and crossing my arms, mimicking his stature.

"That actually sounds like an interesting idea to me. But you _do_ know what a Sugar daddy expects in return for his gifts, right?"

I let the tip of my fingers briefly slide along his cheek.

His attitude was gone as quickly as it had emerged, as the already familiar flush crept over his pretty face. I leaned over as close as I dared, almost touching his nose with my own. His eyes widened even further, but he didn't move back an inch.

"So,"

I breathed on him.

"Left or right side of the bed?"

I was definitely going to try to see more of that little attitude he had just showed. It intrigued me beyond words.

* * *

He must have known that I was watching every move he made. I watched him snuggle in a corner of the huge couch that made him look even smaller. I watched him put an egg roll in his mouth with his chopsticks, watched him chew absently as he turned the page of his book, watched his eyebrows move when he pushed his light glasses a bit further up his nose.

God, so much beauty, the thin framed glasses were only adding more charm to the whole picture. I wondered what I had gotten myself into by bringing him so close to me.

Suddenly he looked up at me and caught me staring. His mouth slowly curled up in a devious smile. He reached for another egg roll and seductively placed it between his luscious lips. I felt the blood rushing in my face as he slowly let his tongue roll around it, his dark eyes never leaving mine.

As he sucked down on it, I quickly rose to my feet, albeit a little unstable and mumbled something about the bathroom. I heard him chuckle lightly as I fled the room.

The splash of cold water didn't help my heated face very much. I cursed myself for starting a game I apparently could very well loose. This boy, this incredible little being, he really was something else.

Later that night I learned of his love for horror films. Well, maybe the proper term would be his secret masochism, because he was hiding behind a pillow at almost all scary parts, whimpering softly. I laughed at him for it, which earned me a few well placed punched on my upper arm.

Surely this was going well...

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

A single ray of sunlight peeking through the curtains was enough to wake me from my vivid dreams. The fiery heat of the images in my head still felt very real as I lifted my hand to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

Said hand came to a sudden stop when I realized the true reason behind my overheated body. A slender arm was sprawled across my bare chest and a strand of soft silky hair moved against my shoulder.

His leg had curled itself around mine, trapping my thigh against the lower half of his body. He moved a little, which felt as if he was riding up against me, a deep and content purr rising from his chest.

I held my breath, scared to break the magical and unimaginable erotic moment that made my heart race. Then his long lashes fluttered against my skin and his lips grazed over my chest, which made me gasp for air. He was waking up.

Just for a second, I felt his body tense up against my own, as the reality of our positions slowly dawned on his sleep clouded mind.

Then as if nothing was out of the ordinary, he yawned, stretched and propped himself up on one elbow, his fingers moving softly against my chest.

"Morning..." he whispered.

Even when barely awake, his gorgeous features took my breath away. With tousled hair, clouded eyes and moist lips, he treated me on one of his sweet smiles; the kind of smile that said everything and nothing at the same time.

"Slept well?" It was all I could manage at the time.

"Like a baby" came the husky answer.

The sweet smile curled up to a devilish grin as he obviously noticed my body react to the arousing sound of his voice. How could this teasingly sexy creature be the same person as that lost little boy I had seen at school?

Finally he broke the stare between us and hopped out of bed.

"So Itachi, how do you like your breakfast?"

I blinked at him. "You mean you can cook?"

He flashed his pearly white teeth at me again. "I'm a little kitchen prince!"

_"Between that and the fact he is only wearing his tight sweatpants right now... JACKPOT!"_

* * *

As promised, I took him to my family's tailor to get his measurements (_"is 'very fucking hot' a standard size?") _and ordered some new clothes. He insisted on paying for everything himself and slapped the back of my head when I reminded him about the whole 'Sugardaddy-deal'.

"Don't you dare trying to buy me into your bed Itachi!" he growled at me, trying his best not to smile and failing miserably at it.

"As far as I can remember, we already woke up together quite cuddly this morning Sasuke..." I smugly replied.

This earned me another smack against my head and was totally worth it.

We wandered around town, talking about school and other unimportant topics, buying silly little things here and there. The more I found out about him, like his childlike enthusiasm about game stores, the more I started falling for him. It was impossible not to. His adorable little squeal of joy when he found a beautifully carved statue of one of his favourite game characters, made my day brighter than any sunlight ever could have done.

I sat on a bench, looking at him while he bought us ice cream. He really did have a fondness of revealing and skin tight clothing, something I thanked every god I could think of for. The sunlight kissed his milky white skin and made his unruly hair look like it was on fire. It was only then that I noticed that his hair wasn't purely black at all, but was tinted with the most beautiful shade of blue.

Swallowing hard, I couldn't help but stare as he walked back to me, the sway of his luscious hips never failing to entice me into more sinful daydreams. I smirked at the guy that had been gawking at him all the while, glaring enviously at me when Sasuke sat down next to me.

When he offered me one of the cones, already melting in the heat of the afternoon sun, I grabbed his wrist and ran my tongue over the cold trail of melting ice cream that had made its way over his slender fingers. He gasped and tensed his hand, causing the crispy cone to crack a little.

I flashed another devious grin at him, still holding his hand, and began to lick the ice cream in my most seductive manner, never taking my eyes off of him. His nose and cheeks were already colouring red again. The other ice cream in his hand was getting completely ignored and had also started to melt. Reaching for it, I dipped my finger in the cold treat and chuckled softly.

"Your ice cream is melting too, Sasuke...".

I stroked the tip of his cute little nose with my ice covered finger and then leaned over to lick the vanilla flavoured dab off of his face. Being so close to him, I could almost hear his heart beat frantically in his chest, heat rolling off his lithe form in relentless waves.

"Mmm, that tastes even better..."

His eyes went wide at the obvious double meaning of my hushed words.

Then, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, I turned back, took the previously offered cone from his still outstretched hand and ate the rest of it. That guy was still staring at us, and I had to stop myself from sticking my tongue out at him in a victorious manner.

_You can look, but you can't touch mister... This one is gonna be all mine_!

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

I rushed through the hallway back to my room, feeling more than just a little frustrated from a particularly difficult night class. Even more so, it had been so hard lately to keep my focus on any class, frequently opting for daydreaming about a certain boy that was waiting for me to come back.

The room was so dark when I came in, that it was hard to see anything at all for the first few seconds. Then I began to see a dim light coming from the bedroom. He was lying on the bed with the light of the laptop casting shadows over his distorted face. He looked... well, he looked downright scared.

Headphones covered his ears, flattening parts of his up swept silky spikes, and he stared intently at the screen, quietly whimpering now and then. I could almost hear his heart beating wildly. I took my time admiring the lines of his sculpted back and perky round ass in the flickering light, as he hadn't noticed me approaching him. Too caught up in his horror game, I guessed.

An evil idea seeped in my head and I couldn't contain a devilish smirk. I crept up on him even further and let myself fall on the bed, partly over him.

With a cry that made me laugh out loud, he turned around and looked at me wide eyed. As soon as he realized what had just happened, he tried to hit me everywhere he could. I was still laughing, which made the punches come even faster.

"You fucking asshole! You scared the shit outta me! Do you have any idea how scary this fucking game is? My heart almost stopped, you idiot!"

His rant would have been impressive, if it wasn't for his sexy voice and the fact that he was now trying to hit me with a pillow.

Just before he could hurl another pillow at my head, I grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the bed so that I was straddling his narrow waist.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke!"

Still grinning widely at his pouting scowl, I buried my face in his neck.

"I'm sorry, I will make it up to you."

God... His scent was so fucking tempting. I inhaled it deeply, my nose pressed against his skin. I just had to have a quick taste. He gasped and curled his fingers tightly into mine when I let my tongue slide against the delicious flesh of his neck.

My lips softly nipped on his skin, which was rewarded with a soft moan, which in turn, made me give in to the growl that was building in my chest.

I left wet trails of licks and kisses across his throat and softly bit in his ear. One of his hands had escaped my faltering grasp and was now clenched tightly in my long hair. Finally my lips broke their relentless assault on his perfect ivory skin and I lifted my head to look at him.

If there was any blood left in my body, that wasn't already travelling to my still growing arousal, then that wouldn't last long. Messy hair, wet lips and eyes so blackened with raw lust that they almost burned right through me. I had hoped this moment had been coming, but I was still hardly prepared for this intensity.

I hovered over his face, just looking at him. The flush on his face, this time out of excitement, made him simply irresistible. His eyes fluttered shut, as if they knew what was coming. Unable to hold back any longer, I lowered my head down and brushed my lips against his.

It was the slowest and sweetest kiss of my life, nothing but lush, wet lips moving softly against each other. Then he took my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it gently, his sharp teeth only barely scraping the sensitive skin. It took all my self control to not rip his clothes off and pound myself into him.

So soft, so sweet, so innocent and at the same time so teasing, so seductive and so fucking intoxicating. Damn it, he was driving me crazy. The feel of his silky skin, the addictive taste on my lips, my brain was working ferociously to process it all.

Then he slightly arched upwards, brushing his toned abdomen against my straining erection. I broke the kiss and let another growl roll out from the back of my throat. I heard him chuckle softly while he continued his relentless assault on my sanity.

I closed my eyes while the pleasure built up in my body. Just as I thought I was going to lose it, he let go and quickly rolled away from underneath me. I blinked, sat back down on the bed and looked at him incredulously. He just stood there, looking very pleased and very proud of himself.

"You fucking tease!"

I hissed through my teeth. All I got was an evil smile.

"Oh, but you have seen nothing yet..." he said while he unbuttoned his shirt and walked towards the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up Itachi, you're taking me dancing tonight."

I just stared at the closed door, still a bit unsure of what had just happened. _"How the hell does he do this to me? And why the fuck do I let him?"_

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

The beat thumped through my veins and the thick smoke pricked my throat. I loved this club. I waved 'hello' at a few familiar faces and grinned at their impressed nods at my companion. Yep, I was going to have a hard time keeping people away from him.

I looked at the small frame next to me. I couldn't exactly blame anyone for wanting to put their hands on him. I felt my own urge to ravage him right there flaring up again. Fuck, he looked so good, so tempting. His black leather pants literally made my mouth water and his half unbuttoned shirt left very little to the imagination.

But what made him even more attractive was that bittersweet combination of him looking both helpless like the little boy I had seen first, and sexy like an experienced seducer. He had both hands clutched around my wrist, as if he was terrified to let me go. And then there was this sexy sway in his hips, already moving seductively to the grinding beat.

He immediately tried to pull me towards the dance floor, but I whispered in his ear that I really needed a drink to calm myself down, before I would end up fucking him in public.

The look on his face had been priceless. I loved the power I had over him, getting that flush over his cheeks and nose. Of course, it was him having all the power over me, but I did everything I could to not show that. Even though I couldn't lose the gnawing feeling he was already fully aware of that fact.

I ordered a few drinks and sank down on the soft black couch in the back. But before I could take a sip of one of the chilled drinks, he climbed on top of me, straddling me and grinding his hips against my abdomen. While my traitorous brain distracted me by wandering off to scenarios in which his gorgeous naked body was riding mine, he snatched the glass out of my hands and downed it in one gulp.

He let his tongue glide over his perfect teeth and looked at me like a predator would glare at his helpless prey.

"Well, if you don't want to come dance with me voluntarily, I will just have to find a way to make you do anything I want you to..."

I just couldn't get my hands off of him. I know I had promised myself to take this slow, but fuck it. This was his fault, he just _had_ to be so damned sexy, and tasty, and beautiful, and downright fuckable.

He leaned in to kiss me, but gasped and threw his head back in his neck as I let my hands travel up his legs and squeezed his delicious ass. As I was being presented with the glistening skin of his bared throat, my feral instincts threatened to take over. Especially that pulsing vein in his neck. It just begged to be kissed, licked, bitten...

Such a tease, such a goddamned little tease... I kissed the skin that stretched over his collarbone, travelling downwards slowly, as far as the restricting fabric of his shirt would let me. The sound of his moans, even over the sexy beat of the music, was quickly sapping all my sanity. I needed more.

He grabbed my hair and tilted my head back almost roughly. The surprise on my face must have ignited his own instincts, because he let out a deep, husky growl and brought his face down over my own. His kiss was hot, wet and _very _demanding. He pried my mouth open and invaded me with his tongue.

I could feel him taking control of the situation and I was still not sure if that was a good thing or not. But the feeling of his slippery tongue wrestling with my own was enough to make me not give a shit about anything else. All that mattered right now was his hot mouth on mine.

His hips were grinding against me, ripping the last shreds of control away from me. But the moment I tried to pry my hands inside the back of his leather pants, he jerked his head back up, listened to the music and grinned at me like the Cheshire Cat. "Oh, I love this song!"

He jumped up and made his way to the dance floor, leaving me impossibly hard and wanting. With a mixture of lust and anger I watched his swaying hips and rolling abdomen. He moved like water on the beats of his song, his dark eyes never leaving mine.

Within a few seconds, he was surrounded with lusting men, trying to feel him up. I was already on my feet to make them know he was mine, when I realized he had taken care of all of them with a few spins and well placed thrusts. At the sight of my jealousy, he flashed his award winning smile at me again and whirled around showing off his tight little ass.

He mouthed the words to the song at me, apparently telling me that he didn't think of himself as a tease, but only trying me out, wanting to see how patient I could be.

I grinned at him dangerously.

_If patience is what you want, patience is what you'll get. I'll give you so much patience, you'll be begging for my touch in no time. I can play your little games too..._

He slowly made his way back to me, hips still swaying seductively. And even though I knew I could play along with him, it was going to be very hard if he kept his teasing up. The mischievous glint in his eyes was betraying his enjoyment in tormenting me.

He pushed me back to sit on the couch behind me and grabbed my hair, never ceasing the thrusting movements of his lower body. I scooted forwards on the couch as much as I could and focussed my eyes on the belts around his waist, bucking and pumping impossibly on the steamy beats. Hypnotizing...

_I think I need another drink..._

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Silently laughing at his incapacity of holding his liquor, I dragged him down the dim lit hallway of the now quiet campus. He blabbed on, making incoherent sentences. As soon as we arrived in my... our room, I tossed him on the sofa and grabbed my video camera from the shelf.

With an evil grin I pressed on the record button and pointed the camera at myself first.

"This is what happens when innocent little Sasuke ignores my good advice and drinks more then he should."

With that I turned the camera around and focused on the drunk heap on the couch.

He looked at me wearily through his half lidded eyes.

"For your information... I am NOT drunk, I am NOT little..." The words slurred from his lips, while he clumsily tried to sit up straight, pointing a shaky finger at the camera. "... and I am most definitely NOT innocent!"

I laughed at him, making his dark eyes frown at me. "Oh yes little Sasuke, you are very innocent. In fact, you are so innocent; I wanna pinch your little cheeks!"

I knew I was getting on his nerves, trying to get him exactly where I wanted.

"Shut up! I'm NOT innocent!"

He was glaring at me now; my chuckles making the camera shake a little.

"Oh no? Prove it!" I taunted him.

His eyes regained their evil sparkle as he slowly ran his hands down his sleek body.

"Oh, I'll show you... I'll show you more than you can handle, Itachi..."

His voice was darker and huskier than ever before. Wait, where did that drunk heap go?

My breathing became heavy when his hands disappeared under his shirt, moving over his chest and seemed to be caressing his own nipples. He leaned back against the couch and moaned, while he parted his legs, giving me a very nice view of his bulky hard-on through the revealing fabric of his leather pants.

Agonizingly slow, his shirt was completely removed from his toned torso, while his hands kept wandering over the exposed skin. And all this time he kept staring directly at me through the lens of the camera.

It was becoming harder and harder for me to keep my composure. I willed myself to stay in my seat, even though I wanted nothing more than replacing his hands with mine, feeling all that perfect porcelain skin.

Seemingly annoyed by the fact I was still in my own seat, he turned the show up a notch. He placed his hands on his knees and slowly dragged the tips of his fingers upwards over his thighs, barely brushing his fabric-covered cock, making himself moan, and moved even further upwards to come to a rest on his belts.

I was amazed how smoothly he could undo his pants, considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed earlier. It almost made me wonder if he was less intoxicated then he appeared to be. His dark eyes glittered in the dim light and an evil smirk played around his lips. Like he was getting ME exactly where HE wanted, instead of the other way around. Was I being led on here?

But I didn't have much time to linger on that subject, as his pants were quickly disposed off, leaving him completely naked and very aroused just a couple of inches away from me. He licked his lips, flashed that devious grin at me again and grabbed his juicy, wet cock in his hand.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat when his hand started moving in slow and long strokes. He bit his lips and moaned again, louder this time.

"Hnnn... Itachiiiii".

I silently cursed at myself. He was going to be the death of me.

His breath became erratic as his slow strokes sped up. My head spun at the erotic display of his supple body, but I forced myself to stay in my own seat, thoroughly enjoying this little private show.

He spread his legs even wider and propped his heels on the couch, fully exposing himself and sucked suggestively on two fingers of his free hand, while the other one never ceased to pump his leaking cock.

My hands were trembling as I set the camera on the table, still recording. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he kept staring right back at me. Slowly he brought his other hand down as well and slid his wet fingers inside himself, hips bucking at the double sensation.

"Holy fuck, Sasuke" I whispered, since my voice was nowhere to be found. His tongue slid over his sharp teeth while he never broke the hot gaze between us.

The light from the lamp next to him made his skin glow, accentuating the glistening sheen of sweat on his lithe body and highlighting the bursts of dark blue in his silky hair. It should have been illegal for someone to be so heavenly beautiful, whilst fucking themselves on their own fingers.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he whimpered my name.

"Please Itachi, don't... aahh... don't let me finish this by myself..."

Before he was even done talking, I was on my knees on the floor in front of him, not even aware anymore of the fact that my camera was still recording.

I put my hands on his knees, pushing them almost impossible wide apart and lapped at the pearly white drop on his throbbing arousal. He let out a deep moan and let his head rest against the back of the couch. The salty, musky taste of him had wetted my pants with my own pre-cum. I smacked my lips and stared back into his eyes, seeing the lust I felt being reflected in his onyx orbs.

I grabbed the back of his head and met his swollen lips for a wet and filthy kiss, which only served to increase the burning hunger inside of me. The heat of his insisting lips set my mouth on fire, as he swallowed my moan with the thrusting movements of his tongue.

I moved onto the sofa, kneeled next to him, spun him around effortlessly and pushed him back on the lush leather. He tried to wrap his warm thighs around me, practically begging me to take him, but I had other plans first. That one short taste of his essence had me yearning for more and I dipped my head downwards, sucking and nipping on his slick skin.

He gasped when my mouth reached its destination and I replaced his still moving hand with my lips, trying to take in all of him at once. Next time, I promised myself, I would take my sweet time tormenting him this way. But at the moment his delicious cock touched my mouth, my passion had overruled all thoughts of taking it slow.

His hands had abandoned all their previous tasks and he wrapped his long slender fingers around the back of my head. He let out a frustrated groan when I placed my hands on his bucking hips, preventing him from thrusting upwards into my mouth. Instead, I swirled my tongue over his velvety skin and hummed around his erection, making him tighten the grip he had on my skull.

I quickly wetted one of my fingers and entered him almost roughly. With little efford I found the spot that made him whine with pleasure and mercilessly thrust my finger repeatedly against the hypersensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

"I - Itachi... please..."

After a few moments of simply enjoying the taste and tight feel of him, I sucked down hard on his entire length, still torturing his pleasure spot.

"Aaahh... yesssss..."

God, just the sound of his voice crying out in the peak of his roaring climax, was almost enough for me to cum in my pants. I stared at him while his orgasm overtook his world.

The decadent rise of his luscious lips was heaving in the onslaught of his gasps for much needed air. All the muscles in his glorious body were glistening in the dim light as they contracted and trembled. His cries of pleasure were reduced to unrecognizable whimpers and his eyes were clenched so tightly that tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

His fingers dug themselves further in my hair as he came deep in my throat with a heart wrenching cry of ecstasy. I never took my eyes off of him, as I swallowed his salty essence to the very last drop, licking him clean and simultaneously reigniting the fire inside of him. His half-lidded eyes were oozing with raw lust and he looked down at me incredulously.

Reluctantly I removed my mouth from its treat and smirked at him.

"Catch your breath, Sasuke. I am far from done with you."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

Chapter 8.

He flashed his white teeth at me again and pulled me upwards towards his face. "I would sure hope so Itachi, this wouldn't make a complete video yet, would it?"

I stared at the long forgotten camera, which was still recording everything we were doing. Revelling in the thought that I would be able to relive this moment again and again, I let him pull my head down for a searing kiss. His hands, even though they were still a bit shaky, tugged harshly on my shirt, making me chuckle against his fiery lips.

Sitting back on my heels, I took my time at drowning in the arousing sight of him sprawled out naked before me, while disposing of my clothes.

"Gods Sasuke, you are so..." I paused, unable to find words that would accurately describe him. Sexy, tempting, beautiful, hot, gorgeous, they all fell short.

His dark eyes sparkled with lust and amusement. He grabbed me by my throat, pulled me down on top of him, arched his body up against mine and growled in my ear.

"Shut up and fuck me, Itachi..."

The same moment he spoke those enticing words, his slender legs wrapped themselves around my waist, effectively pinning my throbbing arousal against his already prepared entrance. And I just lost myself.

With a low grunt I pumped myself a few times to slick myself up and pushed my aching cock inside of him, sheathing it to the hilt. I held still, my head spinning at the tight fit and the heat of his body nearly bringing tears to my eyes.

He gasped and dug his fingers in the uncooperative fabric of the couch, tilting his hips in an upwards motion. I was going to wait for him to adjust to my size, but he obviously had completely different plans.

He opened his eyes and glared at me.

"Goddamn Itachi, would you fucking move already?"

My eyes widened with lust and surprise as the combination of his gloriously writhing body and his dirty talk filled my senses.

"Oh wow, Sasuke. You got yourself a filthy little mouth there!"

His lips parted again, but before he could say anything else, I thrust my hips forward, cutting off all coherent thoughts for both of us.

For either a few moments or an outstretched eternity, my world consisted of nothing but slick sweaty bodies moving against each other in perfect harmony, whispered words of love and lust and the exchange of hot breaths as our lips never stopped touching. His fingers had moved from the couch to my back and were now trying to dig themselves into my skin. He clung to me almost desperately as I fucked him into oblivion.

Even in my ecstatic throes of passion, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. With every heated thrust from my furious hips, his hair would whip around his face, clinging to his flushed cheeks. His wet lips were heaving under the onslaught of his desperate breathing and whispering. I captured them in another searing kiss, sloppy and deliciously filthy and still... Still I couldn't close my eyes, afraid that I might miss out on even a single second of the beautiful writhing mass of pleasure underneath me.

He was begging, pleading for more. I wasn't sure how much more I could give him, seeing as I was beginning to see stars from my excessive pumping and grinding inside him. So tight, so hot, so indescribably heavenly. But there was something more. Beyond all the lust, the pleasure and the glorious promise of my steadily building release, there was something deeper.

I felt such an undeniable connection, something so profound, that it brought tears to my eyes. Even though it was hard for me to put in to words at that specific time, I could feel it. He was something else. Not only this sexy, alluring, attractive boy that had me lusting all over. Sure, he was all that and more, _believe_ me, but something else was growing inside of me.

But before I could really think about it, his hoarse whimpers brought me back, making me realise I had actually closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"Ah, I... Itachi... please..."

My body was starting to burn, as if insatiable flames were devouring me from within. I growled while I ran my thumb over his parted lips, revelling in the softness of their texture. Then I slowly, almost teasingly let my hand slid down his sweaty body and grabbed his swollen cock, stroking it steadily and making him moan like a slutty little minx.

"This time, baby... This time, I'll make you come so hard, you will cry from the sheer force of it."

His beautiful onyx eyes glazed over and I let my thumb slide over his leaking head, still impaling his slender body and assaulting his prostate and sanity with deadly precision. Knowing that I was unable to hold back much longer, I picked up the pace of my strokes, pumping him almost harshly.

With a loud cry and even some held back sobs, he came powerfully over my hand and his stomach. His lithe frame convulsed with such violence, I was almost scared he might break something. But as his inner walls clenched fiercely around my throbbing erection, I lost all sense of speech and thought. Wrapping my arms around his shaking shoulders, I pressed myself tightly against his heated body and muffled my own screams of pleasure in the velvet curve of his neck.

When the force of my mind-shattering orgasm started to die down, I found myself gasping for air, desperate for oxygen. With every gulping breath, his scent filled my nose and lungs, making my head swim in the blissful sensation. I couldn't move, even with the knowledge that my weight must have been crushing him; I could simply not muster the strength or the willpower to pull myself away from him.

But after a few moments he began to squirm a little underneath me, shifting his body sideways, which made me slide onto the couch next to him. And I just looked at him, his eyes burning straight through my very soul. And it was only then that I noticed. That fire that had been burning inside me, it hadn't been just my impending orgasm. It was still there, consuming me with a heat that was almost painful.

My stomach clenched when I saw the sweetest smile I had ever seen curl around those luscious lips. His gorgeous face was so close that it filled my entire vision, making it seem as if there was nothing in this world besides him and me, right there, in that glorious moment.

_Oh sweet lord... I love him. God, I love him so much._

I had never believed in that kind of love. The kind that could sweep you off your feet in that one profound moment and change your life. But there was no denying it now. Because that was exactly what I felt. My body, my heart, even my soul was on fire for this breath-taking boy in my arms, snuggling up against me with a content little smirk on his face.

"That was... I don't even have words for it..."

His breath tickled my lips as he whispered to me softly, his dark eyes now closed. And I knew that he felt it too. This connection, this bond, something that could never be broken. Somehow I just knew that with every little sigh, every little squeeze of his fingers on my skin, he was telling me the same thing.

This was it. The real thing.

I can't believe I actually found love...

* * *

I might continue this story later on, but right now I'm working on a few other things. I'd love to hear from you guys what you think about this one though ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 9**.

I found it hard to get some real rest that night. Sasuke had fallen asleep against me and I had moved us to the bed for some more comfort. After I wrapped the sheets around his lithe frame, I just stared at him for a while, stroking his velvety hair.

He looked so sweet and innocent right now. Nothing like the sexy little minx I had just ravished so completely. And yet, the way his luscious lips moved slightly as he mumbled in his sleep, and the way his thick eyelashes caressed his still flushed cheeks, they reminded me of how NOT innocent he could be.

I felt my lips curl upwards just a bit, when another rush of adrenaline shot through my veins. My stomach fluttered violently as I was once again reminded of how hard I had fallen for this enticing little creature.

I lay back down on my back, one hand stroking his covered thigh to keep at least a minimum amount of contact with him. My other arm folded behind my head and I just stared at the ceiling, not feeling tired in the slightest.

_Love huh?_

There was no way around it. It felt kind of weird to admit it so easily to myself, never before had I felt anything even close to this. Sure, I loved my parents, even though they were strict and I didn't see them much. And sure, I had some friends I really cared about, but this... This was different.

I used to think that I didn't allow myself to fall in love at all. Nobody ever seemed worth it. I knew that sounded conceited, but in fact I was just picky. No-one had ever seemed interesting enough. I had met people that had some interesting traits, or had certain looks I was attracted to, but never before had anyone been so perfect. It was as if he was specifically created to be exactly what I needed and wanted.

Breaking the contact between us, I pinched the bridge of my nose with the hand that had been softly stroking his sleeping form.

_Stop acting like a little girl, Itachi!_

I could almost hear my father scolding me. He never had been one to show his emotions. Guess that's a trait I picked up from him. So why was I so comfortable now, knowing that I had unabashedly fallen for a boy I had only known for just over a week? Why was I so unafraid to surrender to someone that was practically a stranger?

I turned to my side to stare at his relaxed face. And that goofy grin crept over my face again before I even realised it. He did that to me. He made me smile. Maybe that was it. No-one could make me smile. They could make me chuckle, or maybe receive a polite grin, but not this whole hearted smile I gave him so freely.

Reaching out, I stroked the soft skin of his cheeks, running my thumb over his pouty lips. He was so perfect, it almost seemed unreal to me.

_What would he think if he knew what he was doing to me?_

Suddenly I could feel the doubt taking over my way of thinking. It had seemed to me that he was returning my feelings. But that was when I was still basking in the afterglow of the best sex I had ever had. Everything seems perfect at times like that. So was it actually true, or was that just wishful thinking?

What if... What if I was just another lover to him? Someone conveniently close to talk to when he was lonely, or to fuck when he was horny... I didn't know anything about him! What the hell was I thinking?

Mentally slapping myself for panicking over things I had no control over, I clenched my eyes shut.

_I just need some sleep, I will figure this out in the morning._

Besides, I was the one that approached him. I had insisted that he would share my room. I had instigated the kiss. But still... This cursed doubt didn't stop gnawing at my sanity. I was actually scared. If he didn't feel anything for me, what the fuck would I do? I couldn't even think about losing him. As much as it annoyed me at that point, I was actually afraid.

So this is what happens when you lose your heart? This is what love does? Why would people gush over something that made you so fragile, so vulnerable? And for the love of god, why l was I still torturing myself over something that had yet to be established?

I groaned and flipped over to my other side, burying my head in the soft pillow. What had started as the best night in my life, was slowly turning into a self-induced hell.

It took me another hour and a half to finally fall asleep, even then still haunted in my dreams by images of a certain black-haired boy that was making out with dozens of other men while mocking me for my girlish crush.

* * *

To be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Waking up to the smell of bacon is the best way to start the day. Well, I could think of a few other ways, but still... It was heavenly.

Slowly drifting towards consciousness I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned widely. I willed myself to lose all the negativity of my nightly thoughts, quickly brushed my teeth and threw on a pair of sweatpants to follow that delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

Leaning against the doorway I took my time to take in the mouth-watering sight of Sasuke, naked underneath my black apron that was way too big for him, skilfully cooking up a breakfast for two. I couldn't help but stare at his little round ass, so beautifully displayed underneath the messy knot that kept the apron in place, one loose hanging strand of fabric stroking his porcelain skin with every movement he made. I almost felt jealous.

When he turned his head around and flashed me that award-winning smile, I felt the last bit of depression in my heart melt like snow.

"You aren't supposed to be up yet, Itachi!"

I chuckled and folded my arms in front of my naked chest. I met his pout for a few seconds and let my eyes drift downwards again to obviously stare at his ass some more.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I'm making you breakfast in bed. So get out of here."

His attempt to sound stern was failing miserably, even with his added 'go away' gesture with the cooking utensils he was holding. I smirked at him and gave him a little wink.

"Sure, I'll go back. Just let me enjoy the view for a few more minutes."

He pretended to be angry, but I caught the cheeky grin just before he turned back to the stove.

"You're such a pervert!"

"Says the one cooking naked..."

I took a few steps towards him and pretended to be very interested in what was on the stove.

"So what are you making?"

Resting my chin on his bare shoulder to take a peek inside the pots seemed like a perfect excuse to get close enough to let my fingers 'accidently' brush over the soft skin of his ass. So I did.

With a soft giggle he turned around and pushed me away, a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes.

"Go back to bed, Itachi."

But I refused, burying my nose in his neck and sliding my hands up over his thighs, hips and waist.

"I can't help myself, you look so good... Can't I have _you_ for breakfast?"

I could feel him giving in, leaning into my touch and closing his eyes, while that cute flush coloured his cheeks a completely edible shade of red. I let my nose slide up his neck, inhaling more of his sweet scent and nipping on his delicious skin here and there. When I came across that certain spot behind his ear, I put in some extra effort with every intention to make him moan like he had done just a few hours ago.

It was all going my way, until a particularly loud sizzle from the stove broke the moment and Sasuke turned around, all his attention back on his food, earning a disappointed sigh from me.

He looked back at me briefly, with an apologetic grin on his luscious lips.

"Just let me do this right, Itachi. I promise I'll come bring you breakfast in a few minutes. Maybe even with a dessert if you're good."

I smirked at the obvious hint and tugged lightly on the strand of fabric that had me so jealous a few moments ago.

"Yeah? And will you still be wearing this then?"

"I'll think about it, if you plant your hot body back into bed right now. I can't concentrate with you standing there half-naked."

In a last attempt of getting some pre-breakfast loving, I wrapped my arms around him and growled in his ear.

"Hmmm baby, saying shit like that isn't helping at all..."

Sasuke turned around abruptly, his beautiful dark eyes suddenly flashing with anger and frustration.

"NOW!"

Immediately I let him go and threw my hands up in the air in a surrendering motion. I suppressed my smirk and slowly stepped backwards out of the kitchen.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry."

Back in the bedroom I gave the persistent smile free reign over my lips and tossed my sweatpants in a corner before getting under the sheets.

_God, he is so gorgeous when he is angry... _

After a few minutes Sasuke walked inside the bedroom, carrying a tray full of food and fresh orange juice and thankfully still wearing that apron that hung loosely around his sexy frame.

His eyes showed no sign of his earlier annoyance and he set the tray on the bedside table before sitting down next to me and rubbing his hands together in an almost nervous gesture. When he finally looked me in the eyes, I saw a hint of sadness and regret in his own dark orbs.

I leaned forward and lightly caressed his face, feeling a little worried that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

He let his gaze drop down to his hands again when he softly began to speak.

"I'm really sorry that I yelled at you. I swear I didn't mean to, but..."

He paused for a second to breathe in and out deeply. Somehow I sensed he wanted to continue without interruptions, so I kept my mouth shut, even though I wanted to reassure him right away there was no need at all to feel bad about it.

"You know, all this..."

He gestured between the two of us, without taking his eyes off of his fidgeting fingers.

"It's just so perfect and I really wanted... I wanted to do something special for you. So I decided to make you the best breakfast ever."

My heart jumped a bit at his sweet words and I suppressed the urge to pull him against me, instead opting for lacing my fingers through his slender ones.

"And then you walked in half-naked, looking all sexy and manly and acting all horny, I really... I was so distracted and I guess I was just mad at myself for not even being able to focus on doing something so simple for you. And I took it out on you..."

With those last words, he lifted his face back up at me and I could swear I saw the slightest hint of a tear welling up in his eyes.

"So I'm really sorry!"

I smiled at him and finally pulled him into my arms for a loving kiss. I revelled in his minty taste but kept the kiss free from any trace of lust, even though I could already feel the familiar heat building up inside. Running my hands through his dark hair and tracing my thumbs over his jaw and cheeks, I made sure every movement was soft and sweet.

My heart raced and my stomach clenched when I felt his warm lips moving so perfectly in sync with my own, dancing on an inaudible tune. I was so touched by his words and I needed to let him know how I felt.

"Sasuke..."

I whispered against his ear, feeling a little triumphant when I felt him shiver as my warm breath caressed his sensitive skin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, _I_ should apologize to _you_, for not listening to you."

He looked at me intently, slowly allowing the sadness in his eyes to be replaced with their usual playful gleam.

"So you're not throwing me out?"

My mocked open-mouthed shock made him giggle and he lightly kissed me again, before straddling me and resting his head against my shoulder.

I wrapped an arm around his tiny waist and played with his hair with my other hand. It felt so good to hold him like that.

"So you think I'm sexy and manly, huh?"

Another adorable giggle vibrated against my chest as he ran his slender fingers over my arm.

"Well yeah, I thought that was kind of obvious."

Even though his words had put pretty much all the doubts of my restless night to shame, I was still intent to find out how he really felt.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say you have a little crush on me..."

He sat back up and let a few strands of my long hair glide through the palms of his hands and looked at me with those fiery eyes that I recognized from the passionate night before. Slowly licking his full lips as if he was contemplating on his next words, he cutely cocked his head to the side and showed off that enticing little smile.

"You know, I would say you could be right. After all, you _are_ the hottest and sweetest man I have ever met!"

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah..."

I leaned in for another kiss, a lot less dedicated to keep it chaste this time. Sasuke hungrily met my mouth and moaned softly when I ran my tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. It was quickly granted and I ravished his hot little cavern with all the passion I felt burning in my chest. Tasting him was like heaven and I couldn't get enough of it.

I wrapped my hand around his head and pulled him even closer against me, making him whimper with need at the full body contact. His hands were almost desperately roaming my chest and shoulders, pulling and clawing on my muscles. Aching for more I lowered my fingers down to his ass, squeezing the plush mounts of flesh that fitted so perfectly in my hands. With a frustrated groan he broke the kiss to catch his breath and hooked his arms around my neck.

"Even though I really want to continue this, your breakfast is getting cold."

I looked over at the still steaming plates and bowls of food and grinned.

"You're right, and I'm _very _much in the mood for something hot, so let's eat."

I reached out for the tray and set it down on the bed beside us. Suddenly a hot shiver ran all the way down to my groin as I felt his full lips moving against my ear when he whispered;

"Don't worry about your dessert though. That will _always_ be hot for you..."

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

It turned out to be quite a challenge to eat a proper breakfast that morning, despite Sasuke's delicious cooking. I was way too easily distracted by the way those plump lips moved when he wrapped them around his chopsticks. Or perhaps it was the way his obsidian eyes seemed to glitter with mischief whenever he caught me staring at him. And it was definitely by the way his milky white thighs flexed whenever he reached for another plate.

I had already resigned into eating with one hand, since the other seemed permanently attached to his velvet skin, my fingers lazily mapping out the soft contours and muscle-lines on his upper leg.

We ate quietly, save from some adorable giggles whenever my hand brushed over a particularly ticklish spot on the inside of his thigh. His dark eyelashes would flutter and his skin would quiver when that happened, making me almost sadistically persistent to do it again.

He was still straddled on my lap, simply enjoying the body-contact we shared, a beautiful hue of pink dusting his cheeks and nose. The looks he sent my way now and then were heated and suggestive, but so adorable at the same time.

My head was already racing again with the complexity of his personality. This boy had me constantly guessing about what he was thinking and it was exciting me beyond words.

I swallowed my last bite and placed the tray of empty bowls and plates back on the bedside table. Sasuke looked at me with raised eyebrows and a little smirk on his lips.

"Did you have enough, or shall I make you some more?"

I wrapped my arms tightly around his small waist and grinned widely.

"It was perfect. Enough to still my hunger, but not too much so that there's no room for dessert."

"Oh that's right. I _did _promise you a dessert, didn't I?"

In mere seconds the teen in my lap had transformed from a blushing little boy to a confident sex-kitten. And I felt my groin harden in response.

"You sure did, and you should never go back on a promise, right?"

With a sultry look in his dark eyes, he slid the apron away from his skinny frame, leaving him completely naked and already half-hard on my lap. The slender fingers of his left hand were mindlessly tracing unmentionable figures on my neck, while he used the other to run through his hair, pushing the black tresses away from his face.

"I would never go back on a promise. Especially not on a promise like that..."

He leaned in slightly, brushing his moist lips against mine and seemingly breathing in my scent.

"Mmm Itachi, you taste and smell... _so _good..."

His husky voice sent shivers up and down my spine and drowned all thoughts in a lust-filled wave of excitement.

"I hope you are ready for me Sasuke, because I intend to take my sweet time devouring you thoroughly and completely."

I could hear my own voice shaking, but ignored it when the sexy little minx sat up on his knees and slowly moved down my legs towards my feet. Then he grabbed my calves and pulled me away from the headboard with a harsh tug, making me land on my back on the mattress.

"I believe you, but not before I've had my share of fun with your gorgeous body, Itachi..."

With those words he ripped the sheets away from me and let his tongue slide over the entire length of my twitching erection. I groaned and my hands flew into his velvet spikes unconsciously. His lust-filled eyes settled on mine as he began to take in my cock, inch by frustrating inch, never breaking our eye contact.

I watched with clouded eyes as his pretty mouth stretched to fit around my girth and started panting when he slowly, teasingly swallowed around me and flicked the tip of my leaking arousal my with his tongue.

"Fuck... Oh baby, you look so sexy with my cock in your mouth..."

He grinned around me and started to bob his head up and down, drooling shamelessly around my length. The subtle slurping noises and wanton moans combined with the sight of his lips on my cock were driving me insane. I clenched my eyes tightly in a desperate attempt to stop my hips from thrusting upwards too harshly, even though his small hands seemed to be egging me on to do just that.

His mouth was so sinfully soft and wet and at the same time so scalding hot, that I had to pull his head away from me before I would cum in his throat already. But he was relentless. He swatted my hands away, while I felt a small finger circle around my hole, probing and searching.

I swallowed, not sure what his intentions were and not sure if I could go with it, if it meant playing 'catcher'. He must've sensed my apprehension, because he looked up at me again and released my aching erection from his mouth with an audible pop.

"Don't worry, I love the feel of your cock up my ass way too much to try and top you. I just want to show you this mind-blowing feeling."

And with that he slicked up his probing finger, saliva dripping from it when he pulled it out from between his lips and slowly invaded my entrance. I winced at the unfamiliar feeling. It didn't really hurt, probably because it was only one of his small fingers, but it did feel a little uncomfortable.

But I forced myself to relax, which he suddenly made a lot easier by returning his slutty mouth to its ministrations on my hard length. I felt his finger inside me moving around and I had to admit, it really started to feel good. Then that wicked finger curled forwards and hit a spot that made me see white flashes of light, dancing in front of my eyes.

"Aaaaaah... shit!"

I think I could feel him grin around me, but at that point all coherent thoughts eluded me, too caught up in this ecstatic feeling that made my brain short-circuit. All I could do was clench the sheets in a death-grip as a burning fire was racing through my veins. Never had an impending orgasm felt this powerful before and I was almost scared to let go.

With the last bit of sanity I slightly opened one eye to look at Sasuke. And that one look on his smirking and content face was enough to make me come undone. He pressed his finger against that incredible spot almost harshly and hummed approvingly around my leaking cock. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.

Electricity shot through my body with an alarming speed and my heart was pounding wildly against my chest. It build up to the point where I was afraid it would become too much and then crashed over me with an indescribable force, making me jerk and shudder, all my muscles strained to the point of tearing.

Sasuke kept swallowing around me, seemingly determined to catch every drop of my essence and keeping me right on the cusp of the most incredible orgasm I had ever had. It took me quite a few moments to catch my breath and let my violent heartbeat slow down a bit.

Finally, he let me go, catching the last drizzle of milky white cum from the corner of his mouth with his tongue. He smirked at me again and rested his head on my stomach, still panting from his endeavours.

"I've been wanting to do that to you since I met you in that hallway..."

I chuckled and buried my fingers in his hair, softly stroking his head.

"Really? You have been having naughty thoughts about me from the beginning?"

I felt rather than heard his giggle before he planted a wet kiss on my abdomen.

"I told you I am not as innocent as you seem to think."

As I wrapped my arms around his tiny waist and pulled him upwards to curl myself around his lithe body, I brushed my lips over the shell of his ear.

"You're right, you did tell me that. And you know what? I think I'm inclined to believe you on that one!"

Sasuke smiled sweetly and buried his face in my neck, trying to hide his yawn.

"Hmm, even though I will still hold you to your promise to 'take your sweet time devouring me thoroughly and completely', I think I could go for another nap right now."

I just tightened my hold on his beautiful frame and planted little kisses all over his blushing cheeks.

"I don't care what we do, as long as I get to hold you like this."

Another adorable giggle made my insides flutter violently.

"Just so you know Itachi, you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."

"Good, cause I plan to keep you around for a VERY long time baby..."

He just looked at me with those enchanting onyx eyes and I was once more overwhelmed by my indescribable feelings for this little creature. I stared at him for a few seconds and just decided to go with this undeniable sensation. Leaning down slightly, I captured his plush lips in a passionate and heart-wrenching kiss, my heart thundering against my chest like a maniac.

"I love you Sasuke..."

I thought I had already seen the best of him. Surely he couldn't be more beautiful than what I had already experienced, right?

Wrong.

That smile, those eyes, the look on his face at the very moment he said those words... I could die a happy man right there.

"I love you too Itachi..."

**The End**

* * *

I decided to leave the story with this sweet little moment.

I still have loads of ideas, but I will use those for an actual Uchihacest story I'm writing, 'cause that's still how I love to see these boys the most ^.^

As always, reviews are much appreciated... Thank you for your support and stay tuned for more stories!


End file.
